The Simpsons
"The Simpsons" is a song written by English singer-songwriter, Michael Mikey Brennan, about the American animated sitcom of the same name; Brennan's favourite tv show. It is the eighth track from Brennan's 2015 debut self-titled album,Michael Mikey Brennan - The Simpsons (from the album, Michael Mikey Brennan) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvPKn99V3Mc which also contains a song written about Brennan's favourite film; Toy Story as the seventh track.Michael Mikey Brennan - Toy Story (from the album, Michael Mikey Brennan) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPG0mFa-Esk The song's lyrics invariably state Brennan's obsession with the show; like the 'Toy Story' song, states about Brennan's obsession with the film. It mentions all four of the show's main protagonists in order of their ages; Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie.Michael Mikey Brennan - The Simpsons (from the album, Michael Mikey Brennan) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvPKn99V3Mc It also ends with Brennan's Homer Simpson impression of the catchphrase, "D'oh!".Michael Mikey Brennan: "D'oh!" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/795282739956252673 The song was co-produced by Mr. Toby Starks, who also provided the guitar riff and backing vocals.Michael Mikey Brennan - The Simpsons (from the album, Michael Mikey Brennan) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvPKn99V3Mc Brennan sent the song to numerous producers of the show and received a response from Michael Price on Twitter, who stated that he was impressed with it.Michael Price: "Yes! Nice job!" https://twitter.com/mikepriceinla/status/604008282336808960 Price and Brennan also follow each other on Twitter.Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennanMichael Price (@mikepriceinla) on Twitter https://twitter.com/mikepriceinla Background Michael Mikey Brennan's History With The Simpsons Brennan first became a fan of The Simpsons, when he was five years old, when the animated sitcom first aired on Channel 4 Michael Mikey Brennan - Happy Birthday, Nancy Cartwright! https://www.instagram.com/p/BpWxr0thBTo/Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "I've been watching The Simpsons ever since it aired on @Channel4. #MyFavouriteTVShow #FanForLife" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/762275621762437120 in November, 2004,According to The Simpsons Wikia, the show aired on Channel 4 on 5th November, 2004. https://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Channel_4 following a recent axe from its previous broadcasting channel, BBC Two.BBC Two loses The Simpsons https://www.broadcastnow.co.uk/bbc-2-loses-the-simpsons/1137680.article Brennan's twin, Kieran is also a big fan of the show and got into it at the same time as Mikey. Later on, when the boys were teenagers, Kieran became more enamoured of Family Guy, as opposed to Mikey; although, he loves Family Guy tooMichael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "I Love Family Guy!" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/791040698015506432, his love for The Simpsons has always been stronger.Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "The Simpsons VS. Family Guy: Homer Simpson or Peter Griffin? - I prefer Homer. The original is always the best in my opinion." https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/696617569596416000Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "I love Family Guy, but not as much as I love The Simpsons. #BestCartoonShowEver" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/715960406448189440 The two Brennan brothers were first introduced to the show by their father, Mark Care, also a fan of the show, whom they watched the show under parental guidance of. As children, Brennan and his brother would watch the show together with their father; just as the song states, every weekday evening after school, on Channel 4 at 6 'o clock, or on Channel 4 + 1 at 7 'o clock, if they missed it. The Brennan brothers and their father, also used to collect DVD box sets of the seriesMichael Mikey Brennan's The Simpsons DVD Collection https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/582174402168692736; hence the lyric "When I'm not watching it on TV, I'm watching it on DVD". Although he was mainly motivated by Disney soundtracks as a child, a lot of Brennan's earliest musical influences also came from The Simpsons. Brennan first discovered his idol, Michael Jackson through an episode of the show; 'Stark Raving Dad' (which Jackson guest starred inMichael Jackson was credited as John Jay Smith in the episode. ), where he remembers first hearing 'Billie Jean' and 'Ben' for the first time.The Simpsons: Homer Meets Michael Jackson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEs9BJydDGUThe Simpsons: Michael Jackson sings Homer to sleep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUitFyyN1YoAlthough Michael Jackson voiced himself in the episode, Kipp Lennon provided the character's singing voice. Brennan credits the show for making him a Michael Jackson fan.Michael Mikey Brennan: "If it wasn't for The Simpsons I wouldn't be a Michael Jackson fan this very day". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/746771356994379776 Brennan also remembers singing 'Happy Birthday, Lisa' from the episodeThe Simpsons - Happy Birthday, Lisa (Season 3, Episode 1: Stark Raving Dad) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLuyHWP_wnM&t=4s, Stark Raving Dad (which Jackson wrote for the showMichael Jackson - Happy Birthday, Lisa (Demo) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVxCIoKmjcQDue to contractual obligations, Michael Jackson's composition was credited to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. https://www.amazon.co.uk/Songs-key-Springfield-Simpsons/dp/B0000033Z8), a lot as a child. He also cites the episode as his favourite episode of the show.Michael Mikey Brennan: "My favourite episode of The Simpsons is defiantly "Stark Raving Dad" because I love both The Simpsons and Michael Jackson." https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/623114840278704128 After becoming a Michael Jackson fan, courtesy of The Simpsons, Brennan's parents gave him a Michael Jackson compilation album, 'Number Ones', through which he then listened to the latter further. He also became a fan of soul singer, Barry White and the song, 'Can't Get Enough Of Your Love Babe' through the episode, 'Whacking Day', in which White guest stars and performs the song.The Simpsons - Whacking Day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZ-7c7ryljs After developing an interest in the latter through the show, he purchased a copy of the compilation album, 'The Collection'Barry White - The Collection, Compilation Album on Apple Music https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/barry-white-the-collection/1422951361. He also discovered a number of his favourite bands through certain episodes; such as Aerosmith through Flaming Moe's, R.E.M. through Homer the Moe R.E.M. - It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (The Simpsons; Season 13, Episode 3: "Homer The Moe". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=relQWH72e9Q and the Ramones through Rosebud.The Ramones sing "Happy Birthday" to Mr. Burns (The Simpsons; Season 5, Episode 4: "Rosebud") https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlmfUXQkIgY In Summertime, 2007 Brennan, his brother and father went to see The Simpsons Movie in the cinemaMichael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "#FilmNightFriday: Watching The Simpsons Movie I remember seeing this in the cinema back in 2007. Such a great movie. I love The Simpsons! :D" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/599313690375106564. The Brennan brothers later got the film on DVD for Christmas that year. Through the film, Brennan first discovered American punk rock band, Green Day, who guest starred in the filmGreen Day in The Simpsons Movie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjU15bJbDhI and covered the theme song.Green Day - The Simpsons Theme (from The Simpsons Movie) - Single on Apple Music https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/the-simpsons-theme-from-the-simpsons-movie-single/259702047 The punk trio later on become one of Brennan's favourite bands, when he started listening to them as a teenager. As a child, Brennan was particularly fond of Bart Simpson,Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "Happy fictional birthday to my childhood hero, Bart Simpson. @TheSimpsons has been my favourite TV show all my life, I've been watching it ever since it first aired in the UK on @Channel4. My parents say that Bart was a bit of a bad influence on me as a child! #EatMyShorts". https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/967109570794541057Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "The fun is about to begin, I adore Bart Simpson. #BartDay Eat My Shorts! Or should I say, Eat My Socks! @Channel4" https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/764785261809176576Michael Mikey Brennan talks about Bart Simpson https://twitter.com/mean_mikey/status/914511924272013313 whom he cites as his favourite cartoon character.Michael Mikey Brennan (@MMikeyBrennan) on Twitter: "Bart Simpson is my favourite cartoon character." https://twitter.com/MMikeyBrennan/status/764514050449477632 His debut single, 'Mean Mikey' was inspired by The Simpsons song, 'Do The Bartman'.Songs That Inspired Mean Mikey https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7Fzed892c9VAlzJZRJBMLb Inspiration When writing 'The Simpsons' song, Brennan was inspired by the songwriting of time lord rock band, Chameleon Circuit, known for writing songs about their favourite TV show, Doctor Who: "Circuit write songs about their favourite tv show - Doctor Who - so I thought I'd try writing a song about my favourite tv show". References